


Dance With Me, Be a Little Free

by 46captain46



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: Alec comes home to find his boyfriend in the mood to dance. And who is Alec to deny Magnus anything?





	Dance With Me, Be a Little Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first fanfic after months and I'm glad it's Malec actually. I am quite happy with it and I hope you like it too. The video that inspired the song used in here is this:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=u5QWOK268qU

The front door opens to reveal Alec and Magnus stops abruptly to smile and let out a delighted “Alexander!” as he goes to kiss his boyfriend sweetly, still lightly swinging as he does so.

Alexander smiles into the kiss before he leans back a little to take in his boyfriend. His eyes are alive and shining, black eyeliner bringing our the joy he is barely able to conceal, traces of gold slipping through the glamor. He is wearing skin tight black pants and one of those maroon tight shirts Alec not so secretly loves, the color brought out by the elegant necklace around his neck that falls on his chest, making Alec's eyes draw to it unconsciously. Magnus is slightly out of breath as Alec smiles at him and the Nephilim wishes he can come home to this every day.

Magnus’ eyes light up suddenly and he gently takes Alec’s hands, his body now falling into rhythm with the song playing in the background. Alec shakes his head but lets himself be dragged to the center of the living room anyway. “Magnus, you know I can’t dance.” He murmurs.

“Non-sense, Alexander. With a body like yours and the grace you possess it’s a surprise you don’t.”

The Shadowhunter blushes a pretty pink that has Magnus wanting to kiss him again. Rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss instead, he starts moving his shoulders and his arms, causing Alec to move a little too. The younger man is studying him intensely and Magnus has to bite back a chuckle because he looks absolutely adorable with his eyebrows drown together trying to assess his newest mission; dancing.

“Relax, darling. There’s nothing more to simple dancing. Just let your body go and feel free to follow the music. There are no requirements and no wrong moves. Just have fun.” He tells him lightly and he can feel how his boyfriend’s shoulders loosen up and starts moving a little more, letting Magnus guide him. 

The warlock grins and tugs him closer, feeling Alec’s confidence rising as he smiles back and moves his hips a little. They move like that and Alec lets himself listen to the song. It’s not entirely unfamiliar. He thinks he has heard it from Clary one more time. It’s lively and uplifting and he suddenly gets overcome with the sudden need to spin Magnus just to see the surprise on his face.  
As their hands are already entwined, he pulls at Magnus’ left arm and brings it over his head, causing the warlock to rotate and let out a startled laugh.

Alec is sure his face will split in half from the huge smile he has plastered on his face upon seeing the pure happiness dancing behind Magnus’ eyes.

They are actually dancing now, no longer hesitant or minute moves and Alec finds that he enjoys it very much. Here with Magnus in his arms, spinning and moving around in their apartment, smiling and joyous, Alec can forget that he is the Head of the New York Institute, can forget about missions and demons and a whole load of all the other crap and just relax and dance with his boyfriend.

And he is. Dancing that is. He isn’t entirely sure how it works still but he doesn’t care much. There’s a pleasant buzzing underneath his skin and adrenaline is coursing through his veins as Magnus wraps his arms around his neck and they move to the beat. They whirl around and Alec has never felt more alive.

He spins Magnus one more time but he miscalculates so Magnus ends up stumbling and falling into his arms.

Not many coherent thoughts cross Alec’s mind so he does the one thing that stands out. He connects their lips, still smiling and breathless and he can feel Magnus kissing him back, shoulders shaking in barely concealed laughter. 

Magnus looks at him and his eyes are shining brighter than the stars. And he would give anything to keep them that way. He leans down again and brushes their lips together, the smile never leaving his face. Magnus presses closer, and Alec opens his mouth unconsciously, wanting to taste Magnus with the intensity of a drowning man in need of air.

He knows he’ll never get enough of Magnus. His mouth and how he tastes faintly of honey, his arms wrapped around him in the safest place he’s ever been, his eyes, his face, his ridiculously attractive body.

His beautiful heart, his brilliant mind.

The song changes and the lively beat is replaced by a softer, slower tune which sets Alec’s mind at ease as the lyrics start.  
His body freezes as the words hit a little too close to home.

_You with the sad eyes,_

_Don’t be discouraged_

_Oh I realize,_

_It’s hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small._

“I don’t know how to dance that one.” He whispers. Magnus smiles softly up at him and takes his hands to place them around his waist, as the older man’s wrap around his neck once again.

“Just shift your weight from one leg to the other slowly, as we circle around.” He says and gives Alec an encouraging nod. The Shadowhunter feels warmth bloom in his chest. God, how he loves this man.

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_This world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up_

_Cause I will always be there_

He gets the hang of it pretty quickly and Magnus is looking at him like that again. As if he is everything he’s ever dreamed of.  
He doesn’t understand it. He doesn’t think he ever will.

Magnus wishes for an eternity to prove to him how much he’s worth it.

The chorus begins and it somehow describes a little of the intense wave of emotions and thoughts Magnus experiences because of the beautiful Shadowhunter.

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

He presses closer to him and the hands on his waist tighten their hold, as if Alec is scared Magnus will disappear into thin air if he doesn’t hold on tightly enough.  
If he’s not strong enough.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

Magnus kisses him. Slow and sweet, willing him to stay and understand. To never let him go. It’s a selfish thought, Magnus knows. But he thinks he’s allowed at least that.

They move around in circles, chests pressed together, bodies touching in every way there is. The song ends gently and they are left moving in silence, basking in each other’s presence.

Alec lets out a content sigh as his fingers caress Magnus’ lower back. The other man in return takes the opportunity to nuzzle in his neck, softly kissing the deflect rune there. He never wants to leave this moment.

It’s an easy thought. Scary if you understand that there were four centuries worth of moments yet this is the one he’d gladly spend eternity in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos? Comments give me life.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: like-bow-and-arrow


End file.
